Here I Am
by purpleXorchid
Summary: Elijah only truly cares for one person in the world. A young vampire that he's been taking care of for most her entire immortal life. One- shot!


Elijah was sitting in one of the many parlors in the Mikealson mansion. Everything was strangely peaceful. It was dark out and the moon was bright in the sky. It was a strange feeling for Elijah. The work for almost his entire existence was winding down. His family was starting to settle into place. He, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and even Finn were now living together in Mystic Falls. After the incident with Ester trying to kill them Finn fled with her, but she quickly grew sick and passed days later. Finn then saw the error in his ways and came back looking for forgiveness. He got it and was now trying to integrate like the rest of them.

His family was the last thing on his mind at the moment though. It had been awhile sense he checked up on her and he knew the trouble she got in.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. She picked up after two rings.

"_Lijah!" _The girls voice screeched so loud he had to pull the phone from his head.

"Hello, sweetheart." He replied smiling a bit. He listened to the background noise from the other line. It was loud and was full of voices making a ruckus. "Lilah, where are you?" He asked dreading the answer.

"_Ah… no where important."_ She slurred. Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you drunk?"

"_What? Me?" _She asked innocently. He then heard a slight shuffle and gasp. She had fallen over. "_Ha, ha, ha,_" She was laughing hysterically. "_Ya, I'm pretty drunk. What is it_ _with you and bad timing, Lijie?_" She asked. He laughed at his nickname. She called him that whether she was drunk or not.

"You are at a party?"

_"Yup!"_ She said.

"Where?" He asked getting annoyed at her lack of explaining.

_"MIAMI!" _She screamed.

"Lilah, you listen and you listen good. Go home and go to bed and sleep off whatever you have circling through your system. You're going to meet me in Atlanta tomorrow."

_"E-lijah!"_ She whined. _"But, I'm having so much fun!"_

"No, don't whine, you sound like a child." He said sternly.

_"Fine… Wait why can't I just meet you in Mystic Falls?"_ She asked sounding a little more sober.

"Because." He said simply.

_"Because why?" _Back to being the child.

"Because I said so Lilah. Please do not fight me on this?"

_"Are you embarrassed of me?"_ She asked sounding a little hurt.

"Lilah, if I was embarrassed of you would I have stayed with you and taken care of you for this long?" He said quietly.

_"No."_ She said sheepishly. There was silence for a moment. _"Is you family really that bad?"_ She asked curiously.

"My family is very… unique." He said after a moment. "Why do you ask?"

_"Well, that's obviously the reason you don't want me to come."_ She said bluntly.

"Lilah, I love you very much, but please I do not want my family to know about you. I do not trust them around you." He said. Lilah knew he was serious. Elijah didn't tell her he loved her very often, she knew he did, but it was nice to hear him say it. Elijah meant a lot to Lilah, ever sense he found her all those years ago and became her "father". They were not related in blood but he was exactly the type of person she needed in her immortal life.

_"You can't keep me a secret a secret forever, Lijie. If they really are as cunning and evil as you say, they'll find out about me eventually. Why not meet them now and make peace. And then you not do anything stupid enough for them to hunt me down and kill me?" _He heard her take a swig of a drink.

"Lilah-" He started to say.

_"No! I'm tired of hiding, Elijah!"_ She sounded even whinier_. "Let me make a choice for once!" _He heard her feet hitting the gravel as she jumped up and down. _"I want to meet them. You can't stop me, I know where you are."_ She insisted.

"You wouldn't dare." Elijah growled.

_"Wanna bet?" _She shouted_. "I will see you soon, Lijah. I will be there in two days."_

"Lilah-"

_"I love you, and I have missed you very much. I know your angry now, but remember this is my choice."_

"Your intoxicated choice." Elijah hissed.

_"When am I not intoxicated? That's when I make all my choices." _She slurred. Elijah was sure she would pass out soon. _"Now, if you would excuse me I just found a very tasty looking boy I plan on bringing home!" _

"I did not need to know that, my dear." He sighed. "Don't kill him."

_"I won't!" _She drawled out. Elijah chuckled.

"I've missed you." He said quietly.

_"I bet I missed you more!" _She exclaimed causing him to laugh more.

"Go sleep that off and I will see you in two days."

_"Two days." _She agreed. The phone call ended and Elijah moved his phone away from his ear. He put his hand over his face and sighed deeply.

There were so many things that could go wrong. Letting Lilah come to Mystic Falls could be a death sentence. His family was unstable and almost destroyed itself. Who's to say it won't destroy Lilah.

Despite her being a vampire, Lilah was very innocent. She was childish, pure, and full of light. Sure, she was a party girl and never passed up the chance to fool around with an attractive man, but Lilah always saw things in a way Elijah never could. She saw the good in people; she saw light in the darkest places. She balanced Elijah out; she was the second opinion that he needed to out weigh his morals. Elijah only ever saw the big picture, but Lilah showed him the individuals that made up his big picture and who he could be hurting.

Even though Lilah humanity was still strong after turning, she wasn't afraid to hurt the wicked. She wouldn't stand for the people she cared about being hurt, and she would do whatever she had to do to protect them. She was selfless.

Elijah remembered when he found her. He didn't know what it was that made him save her. But he did.


End file.
